What Were You Thinking?
by Near the Shinigami
Summary: Ryuk/Light pairng. Ryuk wants to know what Light has been thinking. Will he ever find out? A friend of mine wrote this one. Enjoy!


((My friend wrote this and asked me to put it on here. Please be nice. :) ))

Light lay in his bed, on the verge of sleep, but not able to close his eyes. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the Death Note was sapping the energy out of him, because every day he continued to get more and more worn out. Even his schoolwork was starting to slip. He'd have to work on that…or else his mother would murder him.

He sighed and rolled over onto his right side, listening to the rain fall outside. It was a truly soothing sound, but did nothing to help put him to sleep. Ryuk lay on the bed with him, propping himself up on one elbow and staring into nothing. Light had used all of his allowance to buy him a whole bag of apples at the grocery store, so Ryuk was quiet tonight. Light's fingers played with and petted the fluffy feathers of Ryuk's wings, without even realizing what he was doing; he was too spaced out. After about an hour of this, thunder cracked right above Light's roof, snapping them both out of whatever daydreams they had been having. Light finally realized what he was doing and took his hand away from Ryuk's wing.

"I'm bored!" Ryuk groaned, breaking the silence the thunder had left behind.

"I don't know what to tell you then," Light said, staring out the window at the rain bands trailing down the glass. "I'm supposed to be doing homework, but I'm not motivated enough to even do that."

"Why aren't you working on the Death Note then?" Ryuk asked him.

"Because it's wearing me out," Light moaned. "I'm taking a break."

Ryuk cackled. "You're blowing off the Death Note and homework?! Are you sick or something?"

"No," Light said. "Now get off my bed."

Ryuk never moved.

As Light walked to school the next day, Ryuk asked him a strange question. "So Light, what were you thinking about last night while we you spaced out?"

Light looked up at him, confused. His tall, hovering form blocked out the weak sunlight that had decided to show itself this morning. "I could ask you the same thing," he said. "But I don't really want to hear about your erotic apple fantasies."

Ryuk cackled. "You're half right," he said. Light twitched, deciding to ignore this. Ryuk continued. "So what were you thinking about?"

"That's none of your business Ryuk," Light said. He really didn't plan on disclosing anything he had been thinking about the previous night. In fact, he wanted to forget it.

"Aw come on, tell me!" Ryuk pestered. He got easily bored, very quickly.

"No, now let it go!" Light snapped. It was too early in the morning for this. Ryuk cackled again, much like he had last night. It sounded evil.

"Is it a secret?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about what to do with L, that's all," he lied.

"Well that's no secret!" he said. "Quit lying!"

"Hey Ryuk, if you shut up, I'll give you my apple at lunch today," he said.

Ryuk didn't say another word.

That night he started up again as Light was taking a shower. Ryuk followed him absolutely everywhere, even into the bathroom. Light had gotten used to it and didn't mind too much since Ryuk was on the other side of the curtain anyway.

"Hey Light!" he said. "I know what you were thinking about last night!"

Light froze for a split second in the shower, pausing in the middle of putting shampoo into his hand. But he resumed and said, "No you don't." Very calm, very cool. Very Light.

"Yes I do!" he cackled.

"And what was it?" Light asked him, working the shampoo into his hair.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" Ryuk asked him, his wide eyes glittering mischievously on the other side of the curtain.

"And what on earth makes you think that?" Light asked him, rinsing his hair.

"Well, you were touching me last night," he said.

"I was touching your wing and I was spaced out," Light defended, picking up the soap now. He really debated on throwing it at Ryuk's head.

"Because you were thinking about me," he said.

"I was not, now let it go!" Light said. He suddenly realized he was yelling. He hoped his sister and parents couldn't hear it. Well…parent.

Ryuk suddenly got really quiet. Light got scared and peeked out through the curtain. Ryuk was leaning against the wall like he always did, not doing anything. He looked at him. "Paranoid?"

"Fuck you," Light said, closing the curtain back up again and ignoring Ryuk's laughter. He finished his shower and got out of the tub, wrapping his towel around his waist. He looked up and just barely noticed Ryuk staring at him before his red eyeballs were averted to the opposite wall, to the painting of the apple basket his mother had hung there years and years ago.

"Ryuk, get out of the bathroom please," Light said, irritated.

Ryuk didn't listen.

Homework just wasn't an option the next afternoon. Light couldn't focus hard enough. Schoolwork seemed pointless as of recently, not since he had become more focused on the Death Note. He glanced over at the black glossy notebook lying on his desk innocently. He closed his eyes. He didn't have the energy to write in it. And besides it was over halfway done and the sooner he finished it…the sooner he would leave. And with that thought in mind, he put the Death Note back into its drawer.

Out of sight, out of mind.

Ryuk floated back into his bedroom just then, munching on an apple. "Hey Light, what'ch ya doin'?"

"Homework," Light lied. He stared down at the couple of problems he had already done and realized he didn't remember how he had done them. He sighed for the millionth time and looked in his book to see how the problem was done, yet again.

"You look distracted," Ryuk said, leaning over to look at his math problems. "What are you thinking about?"

"How wonderful it would be if you left me alone," Light snapped.

Ryuk cackled again. It seemed to be a trademark thing for him when he knew he was getting Light's nerves and loving every second of it. "Nah, I think I'll stick around," he said, finishing off his apple. Light looked out the window. The sun was setting, coloring the sky pink and orange.

Ryuk never stopped laughing.

Light rested his head against the crook of Ryuk's neck, trying to get his breath back. The Shinigami never stopped. He never stopped pestering Light, trying to figure out what had been on his mind the other night. And then he finally cracked him. In a way, this worried Light; if someone like Ryuk could crack him and get inside his head and get him to talk, what about L? Should he be worried?

Ryuk's long arms wrapped around Light and suddenly he stopped worrying. He would worry later. Ryuk's tall and lanky form fit awkwardly against his, but neither of them cared.

"I can't…believe…you," Light panted, still struggling to breathe.

"Believe it kid. I won," he teased, eating an apple while he held him. Light swore apples were like his cigarettes or something. He needed on every few hours or he went insane.

"You didn't win any—oh forget it," he muttered, laying his head against his chest. It was pointless to argue, not that Ryuk could hear him over the sounds of his chomping anyway. Ryuk finally finished his apple and looked down at Light, who once again looked as if he could pass out at any moment, but his eyes and his swirling thoughts wouldn't let him sleep.

Ryuk took pity on the poor kid and ran his long fingernails through his soft brown hair, which was damp with sweat. Light closed his eyes completely, enjoying how this felt. He wasn't going to ask why Ryuk was doing this. He wasn't going to assume Ryuk loved him. Cared for him a bit, maybe. But he didn't think Ryuk loved him. Love didn't seem to fit his personality. But still, you never know…

Light clung a bit tighter to Ryuk and let his body relax completely. He was safe for the time being. It was nice; he hadn't felt safe in many, many months. Not since he had found the Death Note and let it take over his life. He sighed softly and the fingernails continued to rake through his hair. "Don't stop…" he whispered, finally falling asleep a few minutes later.

Ryuk never stopped.


End file.
